


An Outing with the Devil

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, Jim’s birthday, and he and John decide to have a little adventure to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outing with the Devil

“This is ridiculous!” John called from the bathroom.

“Oh, hush, you look amazing!” Jim said back, leaning against the counter in his red leather devil costume, horns perched in his hair.

“I’m too damn old for this,” John grumbled, fussing with the incredibly tight outfit. “And why do I have to wear a skirt?”

“Because you’re pretty now let Daddy see!” he ordered.

John groaned, fixing the dress one more time and stepped out.

He completely forgot his chagrin, staring at Jim with wide eyes. He was wrapped in black leather pants, red heels on his feet and a red leather bustier around his torso. Eyeliner around his brandy colored eyes and lips painted just as red as his horns John thought his heart had stopped.

Jim grinned. “You like what you see, Johnny boy?” He asked in that growling lilt.

John grinned himself, nodding to him. “Absolutely.” He realized then what he must look like and flushed, suddenly shy.

Jim was sauntering closer, backing him against the kitchen counter. The dress was tight on John’s body, the cross collar leaving his chest exposed in places. “Such a tempting nun, aren’t you?” He purred, sliding his fingertips against legs, teasing the skirt up as he did. John shivered, placing open palms against his chest.

“Well, it’s only fitting that I match you, isn’t it?” He asked. Jim’s hands roamed over his muscles, so tight and warm under the thin fabric. He smirked, touching the stockings and his legs with low, gentle moans. John had goosebumps on his skin and blushing violently.

“Happy birthday to me, hm?” Jim chuckled, kissing along his throat. He kissed him gently, his lipstick staying perfectly in place. Somehow John only shivered more.

John kissed him back, more than happy to appease him. It was his birthday after all. Cliche though it may be, James Moriarty’s birthday happened to be Halloween, and celebrating anything about it was never something he actively participated in.

Yesterday, however, John had told him to choose something, anything that he’d wanted to do for it and they’d go. After some deliberation, Jim stated he wanted to show John off and dance with him.

“But I’m old, Jim,” he’d groaned. “I can’t go out and…dance and drink and make a fool of myself.”

“Like hell you can’t,” Jim had laughed, petting John’s thigh to help coax him. “And you won’t make a fool of yourself. I know those hips very, very well and there’s no way that you won’t be absolutely stunning.” He’d purred and caressed and goaded until John finally gave in.

“First person who laughs at me and I’m leaving,” he stated, flushed and writhing on the sofa. Jim grinned against his skin.

“As you wish, Johnny.”

And now here they were, staring at each other, both immaculate and beautiful. John had put on just a touch of eyeliner, the softest amounts of mascara and he looked stunning. The gentle black heels on his shapely legs, his tone shoulders straining between the collar and the shoulder of the dress.

Jim clipped the veil on his head and grinned. “Beautiful,” He whispered, tracing the cross pattern on his stockings.

John swallowed. “Jim, if you don’t stop then we’ll never make it to that club.”

Jim groaned and slid away from him, taking his hands. “Alright, baby, come along.”

Making out in the lift, wandering to the car, the driver pulling away from the curb while John slowly edged his way into Jim’s lap where hands slid up into his skirt and fingers tugged on dark black hair.

John moaned, Jim growled, and they were breathless and fighting against their arousals for each other and staggered into the club.

Everyone was dressed in just as tight, revealing and outlandish clothing that he and John were wearing. Younger? A good majority sure, but in these flashing lights and rolling bass lines no one would notice.

Jim walked slowly with John to the bar, letting his darling get used to walking in the heels. He carried himself so beautifully. With his posture and his…girth he swayed and dipped his hips so well.

Jim trailed his fingers up John’s spine and ordered them both drinks that glowed orange with black settled at the bottom. They drank a few of those, the music becoming more meaningful, more enticing, their hands wandering a little more freely.

The air warm, their desires mounting they wandered to the dancefloor and held onto each other. Jim’s hands roamed up and down his spine, cupping his arse with a greedy little sound.

In this light, with the red from his costume reflecting back, Jim’s eyes looked red. John’s cerulean ones flicked from them to his lips comparatively, finally forgetting everything and kissed him with his own growl. His hips swayed against his, holding onto his hips while they danced.

Jim was lost in John Watson. He suckled his throat and grappled for his hips, biting down on those gorgeous lips and letting his own painted in sin travel over and over his beautiful body. He groaned, licking over his flesh and suckling a hickey into his supple flesh.

Nothing existed beyond the two of them. The smoky room and the thrumming floor, the lights and the two men swaying in their skintight clothes was the whole world. Liquor in their veins they kissed and rolled their hips together, eliciting gasps from each of them.

John tasted sweeter than any candy or sweet he’d ever sampled. His breathy sighs and little rumbles of pleasure were more delicious than any delicacy, and already Jim knew he’d never find anything better.

What a birthday this was, music blaring about goblins and ghouls, lapping sweat from John’s skin and staying welded to his front to keep his erection hidden from the rest of the club goers, who were likely doing the same for their significant others.

He sucked on his tongue while John’s hands slid over his leather-clad arse and kneaded the flesh there in warm, deft hands. Johnny was so good with his hands. Good enough to make Jim moan right there. Such a good doctor with skilled fingers that knew precisely how and where to touch him.

He grinned, raking his nails down his back. John shuddered and leaned against him.

“Jesus, Jim, are you trying to fuck me right here?” He gasped, clinging to him. Jim smirked.

“Do you want me to, baby?” He grinned, waggling his brows. John shook his head.

“Not, not right here…” He glanced around at the open space the pair had nearly forgotten about entirely.

Jim smirked and took his hands, dragging him off to a darkened corner near the stage, out of sight behind a large speaker tower near the stage. No one could possibly see or hear them here.

John was panting. Jim was hastily pulling up his skirt and pulling down the knickers John had worn to accommodate the way the skirt looked on his soft round arse. John turned around, hands splayed on the wall, spreading his legs and feeling the panties slide down his thighs, exposed to the air.

Jim’s hot body wrapped around him. His thin fingers wrapped around his waist, lips dragging over the back of his neck. The veil fluttered to the ground. Jim threw the horns to the ground and hugged him tight.

“Mmn…” He purred, licking his teeth, fingers sliding in the crevice of his arse.

John groaned his name and rocked his hips back against them, shuddering at the warmth of them and the deep heat Jim’s tongue left behind his ear. Teeth dragged over his earlobe, fingers now slick from a vial Jim had snuck in somewhere on that skintight costume and working into him.

The blond bucked and grunted his name. Jim was ever the attentive lover, his free hand caressing and stroking his cock in long, gentle strokes, working him up all the more.

John was praying as this devil teased his hole and fingered him, stretching him and preparing him.

Nearly naked, Jim’s cock out, his fingers fucking deep into his puckered flesh, they could be caught at any moment there. And John loved the idea. It made his cock throb harder and Jim chuckle in his ear.

“You really want Daddy to fuck you, don’t you?” He growled, nipping his earlobe. “Pretty, pretty boy…” He snarled.

“Please, Daddy! Please…”

Jim touched his legs again, pale fingers stroking and teasing his stockings, dragging over the crosses.

“Confess your sins to this devil,” he purred. “Tell me all the naughty things you want me to do to you, little nun.” John moaned brokenly.

“Oh…I want you to fuck me. I want to come all over my skirt. I want you to come inside of me and I want  you to lick it out of me. Please, please, I’ve been so naughty and I need to be punished. Punish me, Daddy!” He cried, arching his back.

Jim licked his ruby lips and let his open palm slam down on John’s exposed arse, watching the pink mark shine from his hand. John squealed, his cock dripping.

“Good boy.”

One finger at a time, one spanking at a time he worked John until he was so ready to be fucked he was begging him, God and any other deity imaginable.

His cock sank into him and he squealed, reaching back to hold onto him. He whimpered and rocked back against him, shuddering and crying out in rapture.

Jim gasped his name and suckled on his skin. He clawed and grabbed at John’s skin, ramming against his prostate. Drunk and excited as they were this wasn’t going to last.

When John had come over his palm and Jim had spilled into his insides he knelt behind him and lapped it all out. It leaked  and dripped down John’s thighs and Jim’s tongue dragging along behind it. John trembled, sweating and wrecked above him and so beautiful. That tongue was warm, smooth as silver and wicked. He grinned, looking over his shoulder to look back at him, shivering. He whined, watching Jim’s pink tongue against red lips and slowly rising up to meet him.

Jim slid the knickers back in place, holding John in his arms. John turned, melting against him and grinning up at him. “Mmn…” He breathed, giggling a bubbly little laugh.

“How was that?” Jim hummed. John sighed.

“Perfect. Happy Birthday,” he grinned. John wrapped his arms around him, swaying with him. “What should we do now?”

Jim kissed along his throat. “Get Chinese. Go home. Watch movies that make you hold onto me  and lie around in big sweaters and our pants.”

John sighed happily. “Can I get the fuck out of these shoes?”

Jim laughed. “Of course, baby,” he purred.

Stumbling, staggering and so well fucked they went back into the night, laughing and falling on top of each other in the car.

A tray of Chinese food joined them soon, the two men lying on top of each other kissing lazily as London flew by.

The tray fell onto the coffee table. Leather and a dress and heels fell onto the floor.

Jim pulled on John’s cream colored cable knit jumper and John wrapped himself up in a thick, oversized gray hooded sweater that was so soft and warm that Jim had gotten him for Christmas last year.

They wrapped around each other in Jim’s comforter, watching The Exorcist  and feeding each other dumplings into the night while children called out and screamed in their festivities.

Jim kissed John’s cheek, idly thumbing the stockings still on his legs.

This had to be the greatest birthday he could have ever wished for.


End file.
